


Doctors and Denial

by Nachsie



Series: We're not going to make it [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mpreg, Omega Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Balthazar has been struggling to balance his cancer, his pregnancy and managing the home. He knows when Benny is back from the super bowl he will be giving Balthazar a bunch of time, love and care. However, The longer he has been avoiding treatment, the more it's starting to affect him...





	

    
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Balthazar’ s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar sat at the airport rubbing his swollen belly, Benji and Alex at school as Balthazar just quietly waited by himself. Dean was a little closer to unloading area, so excited to see Castiel.  Balthazar was sitting stating his pregnancy was taking a lot out of him. It wasn’t true. That would be the cancer.

 

“Babe?” A voice spoke as Balthazar glanced up seeing Benny holding his bag looking down at him.

 

“A-Ah. I’m sorry.” Balthazar spoke flustered as he moved to stand but Benny moved to take a seat next to him eyeing the swollen belly that was only going to get bigger. Balthazar was now only six months in and he was rather large. Benny watching Balthazar grow was such a blessing, and he knew it was a curse on balthazar too. Asking too much for his sick body. They were more than halfway there and though he adored how cute Balthazar looked while pregnant. He really wished they could be born already, just so they can get ahead of this cancer.

 

“It’s okay. I’m tired anyways.” Benny sighed tiredly watching Dean and Castiel embrace, Castiel held him so happily as Dean sobbed unable to hold it back. Balthazar rubbed his belly as Benny nuzzled into him.

 

“We are so not lame like them.” Balthazar snorted as Benny laughed as well.

 

“No no. We are cooler.” Benny confessed, Benny, moving to rub Balthazar’s large belly as Balthazar closed his eyes at the feel.

 

“We got to go, we are supposed to know the kids' genders today,” Balthazar mumbled being lulled to sleep so close to his mate.

 

“Why do you always back to back things.” Benny laughed.

 

“Because I’m lazy and want to leave the house only once,” Balthazar confessed as Benny snorted.

 

“Sounds fair,” Benny spoke moving to stand which made Balthazar sighed wishing they could just lay here forever. He knew he would get some time love and care after the visit but he wanted it now. Benny always spoiled him when he came home. A month of extreme cuddling and never leaving his side. Balthazar normally found it clingy but...he adored clingy.

 

Benny helped him stand before helping his pregnant mate up and walked him towards the exit.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Balthazar’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar closed his eyes as the doctor slid gel into his stomach, Benny holding his hand as Balthazar glanced at benny with love and nervousness.

 

“Scared?” Becky asked as Balthazar nodded.

 

“Excited,” Balthazar whispered as Becky slid the wand onto his belly looking at the screen.

 

“So...You think you have two girls or two boys?” Becky asked turning to look at them as Balthazar turned to Benny, who also seemed like he was nervous.

 

“....I never really gave it much thought.” Balthazar confessed.

 

“Me either,” Benny stated as Becky smiled looking back to the screen.

 

“Ready to find out the gender of the twins?” Becky asked as Balthazar and Benny happily nodded.

 

“...You will be having two boys.” Becky spoke as Balthazar turned to Benny. Benny covered his mouth as he moved pressing Balthazar into a happy kiss before holding him close.

 

“Thank you,” Benny whispered as Balthazar stared at the ultrasound with love as he watched his twins on the screen with their small movements. This was why he was fighting. For them.

 

Balthazar turned burying his face into Benny’s neck just holding him as Becky took a couple ultrasound photos.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Benny walked his mate down the stairs of the hospital, Balthazar was stubborn and refused to take the elevator. Balthazar went slowly down the stairs still, he got to the second level stairs. He was _halfway_ there when Balthazar weakly collapsed into the last step on the landing.

 

“Ba-Balthazar.” Benny kneeled down as Balthazar rubbed his belly obviously in distress.

 

“I’m sorry, love, would you mind giving me a wheelchair?” Balthazar spoke as Benny moved to leave him in a hurry running to obtain a wheelchair for him. Balthazar submitted. Balthazar _never_ submitted. That’s was made Benny worry the most. That’s how benny knew something was wrong.

 

….And balthazar would never admit it.

 

Benny returned with a wheelchair, and he helped his mate into it. Balthazar rubbing his belly weakly.

 

“Do you want to make another hospital visit?” Benny spoke as Balthazar shook his head no.

 

“I just want to go home and rest,” Balthazar begged as Benny hesitantly nodded moving he wheeled Balthazar’s chair to the car.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Balthazar’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar sucked in air as Benny laid him in bed.

 

“Don’t worry about earlier,” Balthazar spoke trying to play it off. “I-I have been working myself silly-”

 

“Please don’t,” Benny spoke coldly which took Balthazar by surprise. “It’s the cancer isn’t it?” Balthazar paused but said nothing. “What has the doctor said about your treatment?”

 

“That it’s going well.” Balthazar lied as benny stayed quiet. “...Look the doctor put me on a new treatment. He said I needed to take it easy. I just...haven’t been listening.” Benny bought the lie nodding softly.

 

“I am back now, you can take it easy from now on,” Benny spoke as Balthazar nodded.

 

“I will, I will I promise,” Balthazar spoke as Benny pressed a kiss to his nose.

 

“I’m going to make dinner and get the kids from school,” Benny spoke as Balthazar nodded. “Call me if you need anything.” Balthazar watched him go, his lies hurt more than telling them. How could he tell Benny he refused any treatment. That his treatment will begin once the boys were born.

 

He knew the risk.

 

He knew this could cause him his life.

 

However, he knew the risks if he started.

 

His cancer could kill him, but his children would be born without risk of birth defects.

 

All he wanted was to give them the best life.

 

Balthazar rubbed his belly as he stared at a picture of their family by the bed.

 

...Balthazar had a wonderful life.

 

With a wonderful family.

 

Benny would forgive him…

 

...one day…

 

Balthazar closed his eyes happy to bury himself into the sheets, his fingers feeling his babies moving under his skin with life and Balthazar knew he made the right choice.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Balthazar’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar’s eyes shot open at the sound of loud laughter, Balthazar covered his face as he tried to wake himself up. Balthazar could smell burning food, as well as tons of laughter. Balthazar eventually got his feet moving towards the kitchen. Benji was laughing as Benny held his hand under the sink, and Alex fanned the flames on the food.

 

Balthazar blinked in surprise looking around confused.

 

“Dad!” Alex yelped as everyone turned to look at him.

 

“...Um...hi love.” Benny beamed.

 

“What’s going on?” Balthazar asked as he walked over simply turning off the stove which Benny and Alex looked at each other like they should have thought about that first.

 

“Daddy burnt himself and set the stove on fire.” Benji giggled as they all turned to him.

 

“Rat,” Benny mumbled.

 

“Benny you need to be careful!” Balthazar snapped as he moved Alex away from the once on fire meal. “Alex, Benji get ready for bed, you should have had your pajamas on hours ago.” The kids nodded and moved to get dressed. Benny beamed as Balthazar frowned. “What happened.”

 

“I spilled a bit of oil. Lots of flames. Everything's a-okay.” Benny spoke. Balthazar wasn’t amused.

 

“You need to be careful with oil. I keep telling you that.” Balthazar snapped.

 

“It was an accident. I was going to make fried chicken.” Benny stated, not understanding why Balthazar was so mad.

 

“If I wasn’t here to fix everything you could have burned the house down!” Balthazar stated. “Or killed someone.”

 

“Babe,” Benny spoke.

 

“NO! YOU AREN’T GETTING IT.” Balthazar snapped. “WHAT IF SOMETHING _HAPPENED_ TO YOU?!”

 

“Nothing happened, Babe.” Benny moved to him, but Balthazar snatched his burnt wrist.

 

“Nothing, huh?” Balthazar spoke. “You need to go to the hospital.”

 

“Babe, it’s just-” Benny tried to explain but Balthazar broke into a string of tears.

 

“What if you died?! Who would take care of the kids?” Balthazar sobbed in an obvious panic.

 

“You will love,” Benny whispered, moving to hold him as Balthazar tried to shove him away.

 

“What if I _won’t_ be there.” Balthazar sobbed. “I need to know to know you can take care of everything.” Benny moved to him, holding him as Balthazar sobbed.

 

“Babe babe.” Benny softly helped him sit down, as Balthazar sobbed so roughly benny actually worried. “Calm down love...shhh.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Balthazar spoke. “I’m sorry.” Balthazar cried as Benny rubbed his shoulders, pulling him close to his chest as Balthazar calmed slowly as easy by Benny’s touch.

 

“You aren’t going to die,” Benny whispered. “I’m not going to die...the kids are fine. You are fine. We are fine.” Balthazar closed his eyes breathing softly, relaxing under the words he needed to hear as Balthazar almost fell back asleep by his touch. “I’ll go get my hand checked out after the kids are in bed and you are in a warm bath. okay?”

 

“Okay…” Balthazar whispered as Benny pressed kissed to his forehead.

 

“You are an AMAZING dad,” Benny spoke. “Husband and man...Thank you for always worrying about us. But..till you're cancer free, leave it to me okay?”

 

“Honey-” Balthazar tried to argue but Benny pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“Promise me you will leave it to me,” Benny whined as Balthazar laughed.

 

“I will...I will.” Balthazar promised as Benny cupped his face pressing kisses to it before he helped Balthazar stand.

 

“Do not worry anymore.” Benny lead him to the bedroom. “I’m home in time to pick them up from school and I’m up early enough to take them to school. I got this. Don’t worry.”

 

“I won’t if you don’t try to burn my house down,” Balthazar spoke as Benny turned on the bathwater.

 

“I’ll try, I’ll try.” Benny joked as he moved to undress Balthazar taking his time to press kisses to his skin as he did. Balthazar loved the way Benny cared for him, even helped him into the tub. Balthazar looked around at the bubbles, and the strong smell of vanilla, Candles being the light for the tub before relaxed into the tub.

 

“Here’s a bell. Ring it if you need anything.” Benny spoke as Balthazar smiled taking it.

 

“Daddy, we are hungry!” Benji called only to be shushed by Alex.

 

“Coming!” Benny called. “What do you want from KFC?” Benny spoke as Balthazar chuckled glad Benny gave up cooking for tonight.

 

“Mac and cheese, mashed potatoes and gravy with crispy chicken.” Balthazar relaxed into the tub as Benny pressed a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Got it, three of everything for you and our little boys,” Benny spoke as Balthazar laughed, not sure if he was kidding but he knew Benny most likely wasn’t. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Balthazar watched him go, listening to the sounds of his family leaving out the front door before he softly relaxed into the tub. Closing his eyes as he listened to the silence of the house when his eyes snapped open at the sound of the little bell Benny gave him going off. Balthazar jumped at the noise but it...was not moved. Nothing was touched. Balthazar looked around for a sign of life but...no one was there.

 

Balthazar hesitantly relaxed into the bath, closing his eyes once more when the bell went off again, Balthazar slammed his hand to grab the bell and the small hand on it. 

 

Snapping his eyes open when he stopped seeing a little brown haired boy, pale with dark circles under his eyes maybe ten years old barely visible over the rim of the tub only being seen from the nose up as he peered over. His hand still on the bell as Balthazar ripped his hand away, knocking the candle into the water. Balthazar stood up scared as footprints sounded in the dark with laughter.

 

Balthazar panted with worry as he stood in the dark, looking trying to adjust to the darkness when the light of the bedroom came on. Benny looked confused to see Balthazar looking in fear.

 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Benny asked as Balthazar turned to him, before looking around.

 

“...D-...Does Benji have any friends over?” Balthazar spoke.

 

“What no? Why?” Benny glanced around holding the food with a bandage wrap on his burnt hand.

 

“...N-...Nothing.” Balthazar hesitated as Benny moved with a towel to help him out of the bath. Balthazar helped him out of the tub, which helped seeing as Balthazar was starting to have a problem with simple tasks like these. Benny also helped him dress, which took it easy on Balthazar.

 

However, the real happiness was when Benny gave him his meal which Balthazar hummed happily to feed the twins.

 

“Did I mention I love you?” Balthazar hummed.

 

“Not yet.” Benny teased moving to kiss him.

 

“Come eat with me,” Balthazar spoke. “Tell the kids to come too.”

 

“Alright.” Benny smiled happily. “Pick a movie.”

 

“What movie? Never mind. Moana.” Balthazar spoke already chewing on Macaroni and cheese. Benny smiled and moved to collect the kids as Balthazar paused softly taking in his experience in the tub. The boy. Who was that?

 

He didn’t believe in ghosts...but…

 

How could he explain it?

 

Balthazar plastered on a smile as the kids came in, Benji already excited for Moana. Alex more focused on eating and texting claire, but she still came nonetheless.

 

Benny came pulling balthazar to him as the movie started Balthazar chewing on his meal and keeping his plate on his stomach. When a harsh movement from the twins knocked the food onto him and benny. Causing laughter from everyone, as Benny moved pressing a kiss against Balthazar’s belly.

 

“Already going to be little trouble makers.” Benny laughed.

 

“I’ll get a towel,” Benji spoke as Alex moved to help clean up the food so it didn’t dirty the bed. Benji came back as Benny, Alex, and Benji came over to help them up.

 

“Looks like we will need a bath,” Benny commented as Balthazar snorted in laughter.

 

“Looks like movie night is over,” Alex spoke laughing taking Benji’s hand. “Bedtime.”

 

“Awh,” Benji spoke as the parents blew them kisses as they left. Benny turning to look at Balthazar before softly kissing balthazar easily. Balthazar happily kissed back before Benny helped him off the bed, careful to not get the bed covered with food as he led Balthazar back towards the bath.


End file.
